


I Feel Safe, When I Am With You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consenusal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Pregnancy, Protection/Protected, Quarantine/Quarantined, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Safe/Protected, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was finally glad that he was home from the hospital, Steve has a surprise for him this holiday season, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Feel Safe, When I Am With You:

*Summary: Danny was finally glad that he was home from the hospital, Steve has a surprise for him this holiday season, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad to be out of the hospital, He made such great progress of recovering from a gunshot wound, while he was in there under quarantine with his ohana, That they decided that he was okay to go home, & to rest up, while enjoying the holidays with his family, & friends. The Blond considered himself very lucky, cause he had a lot of love in his corner.

Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover, was getting their house all set up for their holiday festivities, He felt a nauseous, & decided to see his doctor, It was a good thing that he did, Cause he found that he was pregnant, & he made it to the 3 week, & he is gonna surprise his lover, as they got settled in. It was gonna be the perfect Christmas, that he wanted, & dreamed of.

As soon as he had settled Danny in their bedroom, He went to make them dinner, & he was making his favorite light foods, He smiled, cause he knew that Danny was a survivor, & was gonna make it through the other end. He was proud of himself, cause he used his **_Navy_** Training, & kept everyone calm, & the situation too, Even though he came close to losing the love of his life, & he almost died during the whole situation. The Hunky Brunette hopes that he never has to use it again.

When he came upstairs with the tray of food, He asked the shorter man, "How are you doing, Baby ?", "I am glad to be home, I feel safe, when I am with you, Especially in your strong arms", The Loudmouth Detective answered honestly, as he gave him a smile, & they settled down to eat. "You did a great job getting everything ready for the holidays, Babe, I am so proud of you, The House looks fantastic", Steve blushed at the praise, & said, "Thank you", & they put their bowls & the tray to the side, Danny knew that Steve had something to tell him, & gave him his full attention.

"Danno, There is something that I have to tell you," The Former Seal said, & paused. The Blond nodded for him to go ahead, "I went to the doctor, Cause I was feeling a little sick...", He was cut off by his lover's expression, & Steve quickly reassured him, "No, I am fine, I am fine, In fact.....I am pregnant", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, Danny was speechless for a second, "I take back about the wonderful presents you always get me, This is THE best one !", He exclaimed with happiness, & sprinkled his face with kisses, & they made out for awhile, & they cuddled & snuggled for awhile, til they fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
